Shelly O'Connell
What's the point of this life? Is it something I have to go though or can I skip it? Do I have to go though the pain of my mother and bullies and having no friend? Do I have to sit here all day knowing as soon as I get home I will be beaten? Or can I skip my first chance at life and instead take the seocnd chance. Maybe this way I will have something I so wish to desire. A life that I don't have to hide my sadness, but show everyone my true feelings, my happyness, my hardships, my love and maybe even my pain if I get any. So, why can't I skip this life? - Shelly's thought and wonders of a better life Shelly O'Connell is a lovable teenager at the age of eighteen. She attends Magia Academy in hope of becoming a strong mage. Although her magic is ability is quite low she is physical strong and unbeatable due to her bad childhood. Shelly is hoping to learn lots of different magic for battle and is trying to currently learn Requip. Shelly is always seen smiling and when she is upset she hides it in ways no one really finds out. When she is in pain she laughs it off like it is nothing. Shelly loves learning but even so can be easily distracted. After Magia Academy Shelly wants to becoming a cop but the closest she has so far is being part of the disciplinary committee but even so she is second in command, an achievement she feels proud of, she acts like she's in charge at time. Appearance Shelly has orange hair but can be seen as light brown if away from sun, blue eyes which turn golden brown when she is angry and a smile that is said to be seen by miles. Since she is in Magia Academy she wears a school uniform with a red bow-tie. She wears a white shirt abd a yellow jumper and has rather big breasts for a eithteen year old. Shelly also wears a tarten red skirt and small white socks that go to her knees if unrolled. She wears brown lace-up shoes.. She also wears glasses if she is reading. She carries a blue bag if in school. Outside school Shelly wears a simple light purple t-shirt with black lace and ribbon holding up her breasts. She wears a pink top to keep her warm and a green skirt, black tights and lastly brown black knee-high boots. Personality and Traits Shelly is always seen smiling and laughing. She loves talking even if it gets her into trouble but this is mainly to hide her more depressing life. She is attacked by her mother ever since she has been growing up and finds it hard to get friends. Shelly also struggles to keep her self calm and is easily angered but tries not to show it by laughing and drawing and writing about there deaths. Due to all of this Shelly has a dark side. It is said if pissed of enough she will turn into her dark side and leave the side that everyone knows of, a fun, bubbly person who is adored by most. After her childhood Shelly is far more happier and is trying to get away from her mother. She has a thing about repeating herself sometimes but it goes unnoticed half the time. Shelly loves to party and thinks life should always be thought as a first chance, this is also an excuse for why she has had such a horrible life up to now. History When Shelly was younger she use to get bullied to the stat she wanted to 'no longer be in this life'. She would get teased for wearing a red cap she was given by her only friend, Poka. Poka died soon after this gesture and so just allowed her bullies to countuine. As everyone was starting to leave Shelly was thinking that she was in trouble since she didn't have many qualification but after a few pushes she made it Magia Academy where she found out she could be herself. Magic Requip During her days in Magia Academy Shelly has been learning Requip. So far she only knows a few requips like changing into clothes but even so she has learnt few real attack requips. Dragon Warrior The first requip Shelly has is Dragon Warrior. It is an armour that is said to be able to defend the roar of a dragon. It consist of gold armors and ruby to create a rather revealing look. She also equips a spear which can penetrate the skin of a dragon. She is planning of learning a Dragon Slayer Magic to help with this armour but hasn't come round to it. Cop One of Shelly's is a cop outfit that includes a gun which she doesn't know how to fire. She wears a bright blue cop hat with a bright blue shirt. Over it she has the same bright blue jacket that has golden buttons and a black band stating: School Cop. Cannot Shoot So Stay Away Until Further Notice. ''Shelly also has handcuffs but no keys to open the handcuffs with. She wears a bright blue mini-skirt and bright blue knee-high boots. She also has a black belt that has a radio attached to it. Shelly thinks of this Requip as a masterpiece. Black Knight Black Knight is a simple black dress with black gloves with a steel spear. Her hair is more messy than usual. This requip is used for training and fights with other students. Bunny Bunny Bunny Bunny is a red bunny costume with white cuffs. It has red bunny ears and a red bow-tie. She wears a red bathing suit with a hole over the stomach. She has redish tights as well with small red boots. This requip is for her part-time job as a bar attender in the ''Bunny Inn. Training Gear As the name suggests, it is training gear with blue speedos and green and red kiemodo jacket. She has red tassle on her spear and right foot with a sliver bangle. SHe wears silver sandals. She has a iron spear with a golden end. Lil' Helper Lil' Helper is a requip that is dressed as a maid with a iron spear. She wears a pink dress with a white apron, white tights and navy shoes. Fire Madien This requip has a black dress that slowly goes down to a fire pattern, unlike her other requips she she gains a long sword with a black handle and red string attached. but Shelly can sometimes manifest fire with this gear on. She wears black high-heels on. Abilities Trivia * Shelly O'Connell is based off of Hakufu Sonsaku * Shelly's childhood is based of Redheadedpichu but Shellys is far more extreme GIFS and Photos Category:Female Category:Magia Academy Category:Magia Academy Student Category:Student Category:Requip User Category:Requip Category:Legal Mages Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Disciplinary Committee